Ford Motor Company Wiki
type=search buttonlabel=Search The Wiki placeholder=Enter Keywords Here Welcome to the Ford Motor Company Wiki! We have current amount of pages on this wiki right now. Our goal? We will reach 200 pages! So help us now, and join our community, to make it very successful. Soon, we might even give it a spotlight! Don't feel shy, everyone is new to the wiki. They start to learn how to do things just like you! Feel free to introduce yourself to other users! We only deal with ones who are rude and mean! Ignore those people! We will handle it! What is Ford you say? The Ford Motor Company is one of the most popular vehicle manufacturers. The company was founded by Henry Ford in the early 1900s. At that time, people had discovered the invention of the horseless carriage, and Henry Ford started to make his own. Soon, the company was made, and Ford introduced the Model T, the marque's first car, and the world's first public car ever to go on the assembly line, and the first car ever to be affordable. The Model T changed everything. For more information on the marque, see the article: Ford Motor Company. For more information on the marque's history, see the article: History Of Ford. For more information on the marque's founder, see the article: Henry Ford *Follow The Wiki's Rules And Other Guidelines. *Ask Any Moderator For Help. *Create More Pages. Type The New Page Name Below And Click CREATE! buttonlabel=Create Article *Edit Pages, And Create A Lot Of Edits. *Respect Other Users. *Contribute Almost Every Day, To Show You Are A Hard-Working User! *Ford confirms Shelby GT350 and GT350R in 2018 *Ford Reveals 2018 Mustang Release Date *Ford investing $1.2B in 3 Michigan facilities, strengthening our leadership in trucks, SUVs and mobility. FordGTSupercar.jpg|Going Hyper!|link=Ford GT|linktext=Ford GT: The ultimate supercar. FordFusion.jpg|It Can Take You Anywhere!|link=Ford Fusion|linktext=Ford Fusion: The ultimate hybrid. HenryFord.jpg|Henry Ford|link=Henry Ford|linktext=Meet the founder of the Ford Motor Company! FordModelT.jpg|The First Ford Model Ever!|link=Ford Model T|linktext=Ford Model T: An ancient model, and one of Ford's first models ever! Let's take a look at some of the cars made by Ford: *Mustang *Focus *Taurus/Taurus X *F-150 *GT *Fusion/Mondeo *Fiesta Here are some concept cars: *Ford GT90 *Ford Shelby Cobra 2004 *Giugiaro Ford Mustang For all of the vehicles, see: Ford Motor Company/Products *Products - All of Ford's products. **Cars - All of Ford's cars. ***Coupes - All of Ford's coupes. ***Sedans - All of Ford's sedans. ***Luxury Cars - All of Ford's luxury cars. ***Compact Cars - All of Ford's compact cars. ***Sports Cars - All of Ford's sports cars. ***Supercars - All of Ford's supercars. ***Concept Cars - All of Ford's prototype cars. ***Production Cars - All of Ford's production cars. ***Pickup Trucks - All of Ford's trucks. ***Two-Door Pickup Trucks - All of Ford's two door pickup trucks. ***Four-Door Pickup - All of Ford's four door pickup trucks. **Status - The current statuses of all of Ford's products. ***Discontinued Makes - All of Ford's products that are discontinued. ***Current Makes - All of Ford's products that are still in production. ***Cancelled Makes - All of Ford's concepts whose productions were cancelled, or were never produced without word. *Autopedia *Lamborghini Wiki *Nissan Wiki *Honda Wiki *Acura Wiki *Toyota Wiki *Charles12310 - Founder TBA Category:Browse